Divergent High
by frozen13
Summary: I know its overused but I loved the idea.. soooo here is my story! Review comment and just give me some pointers. Rated T just to be safe. This is my first FanFic so constructive criticism is appreciated! A lot of the characters are in this that I didn't list so heads up. I hope you LOVE IT!
1. Chapter 1

**TRIS POV**

"Beatrice! Get up, NOW!" I cover my ears with my pillow. First day as a sophomore at a new school, definitely not going to be fun. I hear thumping on the stairs. "BEATRICE PRIOR! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" my older brother Caleb is hollering as he pulls off my covers. "Fine." I give him a hopefully threatening death glare and escort him out of my room.

As I shut the door I look at the girl in the mirror. Thin blonde hair, long nose, and eyes so large I always appear to be permanently startled. Nope. Nothing has changed since I looked yesterday. I'm not pretty, and there is nothing I can do. The girl I saw looking at me was Beatrice Prior, the girl who took what life gave her and didn't push for more. Something suddenly changed, I shifted in front of my self, I didn't want to be this girl, I wanted to be someone else. A smile crept across my lips, makeover time.

I have 20 minutes until I have to leave- barely enough time. I open my closet. I rip off a pair of gray skinny jeans and I quickly slide them on. Perfect. I look for something white to wear as a top. I skim through quickly and I manage to find a loose white t-shirt. I pair the look with silver flats, silver bracelets and faux diamond earrings. I wasn't going for pretty anymore, I was going for noticeable.

10 minutes to do my hair and makeup and eat, yikes. I pull by thin hair into a high ponytail and curl it. It makes my hair look not quite as thin and shinier. Next stop makeup. I quickly decide to highlight my eyes and lips, make them prominent. Black eyeliner, light pink lip gloss, Mascara, and bluish gray eye shadow. God I hope the eye shadow looks good. I whirl around to face the mirror. I stare in awe. My eyes still look huge but more natural, my hair looks less limp, my lips aren't as thin. I am no longer Beatrice, I am… Tris. Tris Prior. And I am fearless, I say to the girl looking back at me in the mirror. I am ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 **TRIS POV**

**Ok, well I guess I have to make this good cause people read it, at least now I know that people do. This took some time to think up, you know with writers block and all…**

My hands jitter nervously as I wait in my homeroom, 333. Kids cast glances at me, even though it's a big school I guess they still can point out a new girl when they see one.

The girl behind me taps my shoulder, "Hey, I'm Christina." She whispers. "I'm Beat… I'm Tris." I catch myself halfway through my sentence. "Are you new here?" I laugh, "Is it that obvious?" Christina opens her mouth but doesn't have time to say anything.

"Hello class! Welcome to your first day at Roth High School. When I call your name, come up and get your folder. Your folder will contain you locker and combo, and your schedule." He begins to read off of the list. I am not paying attention to the names until I here a girl in front of me sharply inhale. Instinctively I look up. My jaw drops a little. A boy about 6'3 with a gorgeous face and perplexing blue eyes is getting his black folder from the homeroom teacher. All the girls' eyes are following him. God he is gorgeous._ SHUT UP TRIS! _I tell myself. I'm not a flirt and I have never had a crush in my life, please don't let me like him, I tell myself.

Finally, I am called toward the end of the list. I feel people's eyes watching me as I get my folder. After I mutter a thank you, I slide into my seat in the back of the room. I open my folder. I barely glance at my schedule before Christina rips it out of my hand. "Hmmm, okay we have English, Math, Science, and Lunch together." She states as she hands me back my schedule. I breathe a sigh of relief when she turns around; I have someone to sit with at lunch. "I forgot to ask," Christina says as she whirls around, "What locker number are you?" "1313, you?" "1314. Oh cool we're next to each other! It's a sign!" she whispers as she turns around. I grin like a moron.

**Sorry for the extreme boringness (and corniness), guys. I have to do intros and what-not, almost over, I promise.**

Our homeroom teacher lets us go open our lockers, and decorate them. I twist in my combo, 33, 37, 29. It pops open. Christina is putting a mirror in her locker and stringing a sparkly ribbon through the vents of the locker door. I glance to my other side to see who is at 1312. Oh god, it's the cute guy from homeroom, I. AM. GOING. TO. DIE.

**Again, sorry for the lameness. As you probably figured out, in this story Four and Tris are in the same grade. Next chapter will be from Four's POV. I need some ideas so feel free to share. Constructive criticism is as always welcome! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3 **Four's POV**

**Thank you so much to those of you who commented and gave me ideas! Again this is an intro to Four so it might seem slow at parts. Hope you enjoy! **

As I open my locker I feel eyes on me. It's probably one of the girls that stalk me and follow me everywhere. But I was wrong. It was the new girl from homeroom. What's her name again, Beatrice maybe?

"I'm Four." I tell her as she shuts her locker. I am relieved when she doesn't ask for my number but gives a small smile. It's not flirtatious, I am sure of it. "I'm Beatrice, but you can call me Tris."

"TRIS!" a high pitch voice squeals. Tris turns around. "Hurry up or we will be late for science!" Christina says as she pulls at her arm. I roll my eyes. Christina can be such a spaz. I glance at my schedule; I have science first period too.

The girls chatter on the way to science, and I lag behind a few feet. Tris seems pretty cool, she doesn't want to be my girlfriend (THANK GOD) and she is pretty. _Why did I just think of that? NO, NO, NO. I can't like her, I can't. _It's like I have and invisible war happening in my head. I have to be honest; she's not THAT pretty. She just has that aura around her; she makes you feel at ease.

I meet one girl and I have turned into a softie. This can't be happening. I had one conversation with her, ONE! I feel so stupid all of a sudden. I am Four, the tough football player, the quarterback, and I'm falling for a girl that I have known for 5 minutes. I feel like a wimp. I honestly feel like I have handed my self over to a 5'3 pipsqueak, I mean really.

**I am sorry if this is tacky but he HAS to begin liking her at some point! It's a little cliché, but Oh WELL! Next chapter will be better, pinky promise.**

I groan as I look up at the seating chart posted on the door to science, I am sitting next to Tris. Will I ever get a break? As we slide into our seats, I notice other boys looking at her. I don't know why, as I said she's not gorgeous, she's NOTICEABLE.

I manage to get through the class without saying anything stupid to her. As the bell rings Christina bustles over and grabs Tris, they start whispering and looking at me. At one point I swear Tris looks at me, then she blushes and looks away. I smirk, maybe she does like me, I just can't let her know that I like her back.

**Thanks so much for the comments and FAVS! I will gladly accept ideas for the next chapter, Tris. Let me know if the Four POV was effective. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRIS POV Chapter 4 **

I have made up my mind. I might have a crush on Four. I can't let him know that do, or else I will seem like every other girl in Roth High.

After Christina and I walked to second period from science she went on and on about how cute of a couple we would be. I just met this girl this morning and she's already playing matchmaker. "Do you like him?" Christina whispers as we exit the room. I look behind me at Four and blush, god help me I hope it wasn't noticeable. I turn back to Christina, "No." I lie with a mysterious drip in my voice. "Trissy!" I cringe, Caleb used to call me Trissy when we were younger, not that it matters. "Chrissy!" I reply back with the same shriek in my voice. We both giggle on the way to our lockers.

"So, does every girl like Four?" I ask as I close my locker door. "Pretty much, but I mean come on, who wouldn't?" Christina says tauntingly. I give her a look, "Do you like him?" I ask. _Please say no, PLEASE say no. _She thinks, "No, I've got my eye on someone else." She smirks as she closes her locker door. "Oh, and Tris. Meet me at our lockers after 3rd period to go to lunch. I can't wait to introduce you to all of my friends, Toodles!" she waves and walks to the 2nd class of the day.

Lunch. I meet Christina at our lockers as planned. "I think you'll totally love them. They're all super nice you will fit right in." she guides me to the cafeteria and brings me over to a table.

"This is Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Will, Four, and Al. Guys, this is Tris." They mumble hellos' as Christina and I find seats. I noticed how Christina's dark eyes kept looking over at Will. I muster a small smile, so this is the someone else. I keep looking up and see Four looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Ok, so I was thinking that she should have a party to kick off the new school year?" Uriah asks everybody. "Totally." Marlene says. "So then its cool. Everybody at my place at 8 on Friday." Uriah states and throws away his lunch. "Oh, and lets start a group chat. Tris I need your number and Four I need yours." Uriah hands me a black iPhone 5s. I add mine. I notice how everyone has an emoji next to their name so I put a lightning bolt next to mine; because I'm lightning fast. I hand it to Four. Just as he hands it back, the bell rings. This is going to b a fun year, I can tell already.

The final bell of the day rings, school is over. Thank god. Well, actually I can't wait for tomorrow- to be honest. As I walk home I recap the day. It feels good to like somebody. Like you just look forward to seeing them everyday and you smile when they walk in the room. I hate myself for liking him, especially when every other girl seems to as well, but I can't stop. I want him to be mine. I sound stupid and I know it, but I can't help it.

My black iPhone 4s buzzes and I look at the message. It's from the group chat. I got everybody's numbers today after school.

Uriah: hey guys r we still on for Friday at 8?

I respond back, Yes.

Christina: totally

Zeke: what r we gonna do?

Uriah: you will see

Marlene: the usual?

Uriah: cant say

I text Christina separately, what's the usual? I type. She responds, truth or dare, and dauntless cake. I reread it over again, wtf is dauntless cake? I quickly type. Haha, she writes, its this realllly good chocolate cake that we always get. I hear my brother open the door. gtg c u later, I type then shut my phone off.

I can't believe I already am going to a party Friday night and I have a group of friends. It feels so good to have someone to turn too when I need to.

**Hey guys! Next chapter is Tris at the party, I hope you enjoy. Any suggestions? Thanks so much for commenting. I might not be updating for the next couple days because they will be kinda frantic with play dress rehearsals and stuff, wish me luck in the play guys!**

**Hugs~**

**Frozen13**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRIS POV CHAPTER 5**

I'm so ecstatic for my first sort-of party. I go to Christina's and we pick out outfits. Christina picks up a black 3/4-sleeve dress, "No," I immediately say. "Come on you're a blonde so you look good in black, trust me." Christina gives me that don't-you-trust-me-cause-I-trust-you face. "Fine," I spat and I go to change in her attached bathroom. As I look in the mirror, I notice how Christina had been right; I do look good in black.

"So, what do you think?" I ask as I twirl around in front of her. "Fabulous, I told you I was right!" she grins. "Well we have the dress now what shoes…?" my voice trails off as Christina runs over to her closet. I swear that she has never thrown away one pair of shoes in her ENTIRE life. "What size?" her muffled voice asks from the closet. I glance embarrassed at my small feet, "5," I reply. Christina brings out a pair of high-heeled silver sandals, "What do you think?" she asks as she cocks her head and smiles. "Perfect."

"Are you ready?" Christina asks as we stand on Uriah and Zeke's front porch. I laugh at the question, "Of course." I can see her smiling as the late summer sun goes down, "Then what are we waiting for?" she asks as she grabs my hand and pulls me inside.

Inside is decorated and nicely furnished, but I can't imagine a bunch of high school kids hanging out here. Christina must have seen my confused expression, "The party is down stairs." She says as she drags me down the stairs into the basement.

Four is already there setting up with Uriah. I look away so he can't see me smile. I am so happy he is going to be there. Marlene and Shauna are talking and they wave when they see us. "Now what do we do?" I whisper to Christina as we go over to the snack table. She shrugs, "We wait for Zeke." Thank goodness we didn't have to wait very long. The "Zekester" came down stairs with a six-pack of Pepsi dangling from his left hand.

"Okay, I've got Truth or Dare, and Truth or Dare, take your pick." He smirks. Shauna's mouth begins to open but just then the doorbell rings. I groan, we were just about to start. "Coming!" Zeke screams up the stairs. He jogs up the stairs with the six-pack of Pepsi jiggling in his hand.

I can hear Zeke opening the door and talking to whoever is there. I then here 2 sets of footsteps on the stairs. "Hey guys, this is Eric." Zeke gestures to the kid that has finally come down the stairs.

I shudder. The kid, Eric, is terrifying looking. He has multiple piercings on his face, a tattoo on the right side of his face, and a humongous scar up the length of his arm. My hand instinctively goes up to my scars on my neck.

**Haha see what I did there? Instead of having a tattoo, she has 3 scars on her neck, more word on how she got them later.**

I feel Christina shudder next to me too, she doesn't like this kid either. My mouth drops as I see another tattoo on his wrist. Four is glaring at him, he must not like him either. "Um… so… guys, this is Eric," Zeke shifts uncomfortably, "He just moved here. Is it okay if he joins us tonight?" No one answers, we all stare in silence. "Fine," Uriah says, "Fill him in on the rules." "So Eric, we all play Truth or Dare. You have to do it or else you have to remove and article of clothing, not including socks or shoes, or excessive jewelry." He glances at Christina who blushes ever so slightly as she looks down at all of her necklaces. "Got it?" Zeke asks. "Yes." Eric mumbles as he walks over to the Doritos.

I glance around the circle, no one else is nervous so why should I be. _Oh yeah, because I don't want to have to admit I actually have a crush on Four. There's that itty-bitty detail. _

"Four, Truth or Dare?" Uriah asks. Four rolls his eyes, "You know the answer to that one." "Okay then, I dare you to…" he looks around the circle until his eyes land on me, he then smirks. "I dare you to kiss Tris." Four looks surprised. "Why?" he stammers. _How cute he's nervous, I am flattered. _"Just because, now do it." Uriah says with mock seriousness. Christina gives me a little poke, like a hey-your-about-to-get-kissed-by-your-crush-and-I-know-it poke.

Four looks exasperated, "Jeez, fine, I will do it." He reaches over and kisses me on the cheek. Uriah frowns, "That's no way to kiss a girl Four, that was lame. Do it over." I can here him groan. He shifts uncomfortably. "God, what would Lauren say?" Uriah taunts. I can tell Lauren, whoever she is, is a sore spot for Four, he then reaches over and kisses me on the lips. He presses harder then I thought so I ease into him. His lips are soft and taste slightly like peppermint, it's a good kiss, I can't even explain how much I wanted him to kiss me again. He pulls away. "You happy now?" he glares at Uriah then scoots away.

"Eric, truth or dare?" "Dare." I wonder what Christina will dream up now. "Okay, I've got it. I dare you to tell us who you have a crush on!" she squeals the last couple words. "Tris." He says looking at me in the eye. The way he looks at me makes me shiver. I can feel Four glaring. YES, something inside of me screams, he's jealous. _Stay calm, Tris. You can't let him know. _I look at my sandals and pretend to be fascinated with the buckles.

"Tris," Will asks, "Truth or Dare?" "Dare." He thinks for a moment then whispers something to Christina, "I dare you to go out on a date with Eric." My jaw drops open, _NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO. _I think about it for a moment. I glance back at Four quickly. "Deal, this Tuesday Starbucks." I say. "That's not really a date." Eric points out. "Well that's my version of a date, take it or leave it." My plan is working. I feel the anger boiling inside of Four, _perfect._

**Hey guys and gals,**

**Sorry it took so long to update! Next update coming soon! Hope you liked this chapter. Btw this was not proof read. And Lauren was Four's ex-girlfriend.**

**-frozen13 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch6 Tris POV**

**Hey guys! I lovvveeee all of you comments and don't worry Eric and Tris will not get together, EVER. Now read!**

"I can't believe you agreed to go on a date with Eric," Christina mutters as she sticks her key in the ignition of her black mini cooper. "I can't believe it," she mutters again, "Just do me a favor, Tris." She asks. "Yeah, anything." "Look him up on the internet and make sure nothing pops up, like serial killer, or WANTED $4,000,000 reward." I laugh, "Don't worry Chrissy." I say as I hop in the passenger side. Honestly, how likely is it that's going to happen?

I switch on the computer and type in Eric's name. The little loading circle pops up and I groan as I wait in agony. Finally everything loads. I scroll through the results, some are about a mechanic, and a guy on Wall Street. I then see it; it's a newspaper article from 10 months ago. I click it open.

_Brookwood Times_

_**Local Teen arrested for attempted armed robbery**_

WHAT? I scan the article; there is even a picture. Yup. It's Eric. I text Christina, omg u were right, eric was arrested last year for attempted armed robbery. im sooo calling of that date. I hit send. I can't believe what I have gotten myself into.

I reread the article again, just in case. It is him. I can't believe a juvenile delinquent has a crush on me. This is so not good. Bing, bing, bing. I reach over to my phone, what did i tell u? Christina wrote. I roll my eyes, what should i do? I text back. call it off, uve got to, she replies back almost instantly. I know, I know.

I have made up my mind, I am going to tell him on Monday that it's off.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the suuppeeerrr short chapter. Spring Break is starting so I will be writing tons! Until then… *****scary jaws music playing***

**And btw I need ideas on how Tris got her scars. Next chapter will be longer. This is not proof read. Review as always. **

**~frozen13**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch7 TRIS POV **

**I want to take a minute to thank all of you that are commenting and giving me ideas. For those of you that commented about the Truth or Dare, there will be another truth or dare game in the next couple chapters. Enjoy chapter 7!**

It's Tuesday. I groan as I drag a brush through my hair. _Shoot. _Today I have to tell Eric that I am not going on the "date".

Christina's black mini cooper pulls up in front of my house. "What are you going to tell him?" she asks as I slide into the passenger seat. I think, "Well he has football tryouts and we have track tryouts so I will tell him after I guess." Christina's eyes widen, "I totally forgot about track!" she screeches as she puts a hand to her mouth. I laugh at her, "You'll be fine, you were on the team last year."

We ride to school in silence. As she parks her car she looks me dead in the eye, "Be careful, that kid is dangerous. I will be in the building to take your cell if you need back up." I nod slowly. I watch her let out all the breath she had been holding, "Don't worry, I will." I repeat just to make sure that she knows I understand. "Good."

**FAST FORWARD TO TRACK TRYOUTS**

The day was pretty uneventful. I caught Four looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I grin inwardly; somebody is going to be happy when I call off that date.

Christina and I meet up at our lockers as planned to walk to the gym. "I am really nervous." She says as she fiddles with her bracelet. "Chrissy! You will be fine, you can run a five minute mile!" I purposely leave out the fact that my mile time last year was 4:04. Her face lights up a little. I roll my eyes; all she needed was for someone to give her encouragement.

We walk to our gym lockers. I scope out the competition. Not bad. A few kids look like they could be worth competing with, but a lot look like they were here because their mom's told them to get their butts off the couch. I hate how people think track is easy because it doesn't involve a ball or stick, they are so wrong.

I put on black Nike shorts and a black LuLuLemon tank. Christina is wearing the same thing but in pink. We laugh at the realization. "Do you want me to put your hair up for you?" Christina asks as she notices me fumbling with my hair tie. "Yes." I give her my hair elastic and sit on the bench. I wince as she yanks my hair into a high braided ponytail. Oh well, at least it looks good.

We jog out to the track field. The track area surrounds the turf football stadium, so Christina and I watch the football players as we wait to be called.

"Okay," Coach Amar yells into his mega-phone, "Line up to get your numbers!" He clicks the mega-phone into his belt loop and starts to hand out numbers. I do a little silent happy dance as I get my lucky number, 6. Christina who was next to me got 7. "Do a warm up lap, don't pressure yourself." Coach screams into his megaphone.

"Want to race?" Christina asks. All she wants to do is impress Will, who is on the football field. "Fine. Remember though, this is not supposed to use all of our energy…" I don't even get to finish because Christina takes off. "Hey!" I dart after her with all of my speed. I don't care if it's not supposed to count; I hate losing, especially in front of boys. The next time Christina looks back to see where I am, I am right next to her. "Miss me?" I ask as I run in front of her. She tries to catch-up but I am too fast. I know I shouldn't be using all of this energy, but I want to win. Finally, we finish the loop. I keel over, gasping for air. Christina does the same. I take a Gatorade bottle and chug it down. My heart feels like it is going to come flying up and out of my throat.

"Okay," Coach says as he blows his whistle, "Warm-ups are over!" Christina and I groan as we stumble over to Coach Amar. "Here's the deal, I am going to time your mile and at the end we will have a race based off of you mile times. The team will be posted by tomorrow during lunch."

He starts calling off attendance and asks for our numbers. I turn around out of curiosity to the football field. Four, whose tryout number is 4 –how ironic- is looking at me. But, he looks away when our gazes cross paths. I can't help but give a girly giggle. "What was that?" Christina's asks as she pokes me. I straighten up, "Nothing." I look at the ground but I can feel her rolling her eyes in disbelief.

"Numbers 5 and 6, your turn to run." Amar hollers above the chattering. Thank god my heart is no longer beating 120 miles per hour. I take a deep breath then line up on the starting line.

The number 5 kid, I don't recognize. She is very pretty from what I can tell and her hair is perfectly placed in a blue headband. "Hi, umm…" I suddenly feel tongue-tied, "What's your name?" She gives me a disgusted look, "Lauren." She replies simply. Where have I heard that name? Oh, the Truth or Dare. I remember Four cringing when they taunted him with her name. What could she be, an ex-girlfriend maybe? I look over at Four, his jaw is dropping slightly, yep, this is the ex-girlfriend Lauren. I was dead on with my guess.

"Ready, set, go!" I don't pay attention to where Lauren is, I don't care. I keep a steady pace as I run around the track the first and second time. _Okay Tris, 3__rd__ and final lap, make it count. _As soon as I pass the white marker on the track, I sprint. My hair is flying behind me, and my lungs are crippling as they beg for air, but I ignore it, I have to. For a moment I see all heads on the football field turn to me and I run faster. I run, and run, I run away from my crush, my fears, the ex girlfriend that is trailing so far behind me. I let it all go.

I hear coach blow is whistle, signaling that I have crossed the marker. "I am very impressed, Ms. Prior. Your time was 3:47." I allow a grin to surface on my face. "Trissy! You did it!" Christina squees as she gives me a short hug. "Thanks, good luck to you!" I say between gasps. Lauren finished with a time of 6:01, almost double my time. I great fully drink the water Christina hands me and give her another quick good luck as she sets off for the starting line.

Christina's mile time was 4:27. I give her a big hug as we walk back to the locker rooms, after the races. "Tris, oh my god, you should have seen it!" She laughs, "All the boys were staring at you! Lauren was so far behind you and I saw Uriah and Will laughing. Oh and by the way, Four was staring at you the whole time. I blush, unable to respond. "So its true!" she happily shrieks, "You DO like him! You would be such a cute couple." I listen to her babble on as we change into our regular clothes.

"Remember, text me if he goes all wacko on you, okay?" Christina asks as she slings her backpack over her shoulder. "For the 400th time, YES!" I say as I remember that I have to tell Eric I'm not going. As I walk down the empty hallways I notice how it has started to rain. I need rain, it helps me think better. I haven't even practiced what I am going to tell Eric. I guess I am sort of hoping the words will fall out. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Eric running towards me. I cringe, he looks like he belongs in the homeless group we have in Chicago, the Factionless.

Before he opens his mouth I start talking, "Ericimcallingitoffokay!" I turn to leave. "What did you just say?" he questions with his black eyes looking through me. Those eyes make me feel like he can read my secrets, all of my dirty little lies, all of my sins. I look at the ground. "I. Am. Not. Going. On. The. Date. Okay?" I say in a low voice as I turn around once more. "No, It's not okay." Slowly, I turn around. "Eric," I say my voice low and merciless. "I know who you really are. I don't feel safe." His eyes suddenly grow to the size of melons. Before I can react, he takes my arm and pushes it against a locker door. "You are not telling anyone what you know about me, and you ARE going on that date." I try to reach for my phone but his grip only tightens. I am not going to show weakness. "Eric, stop, NOW." My voice is growing and my eyes narrow. He whips out an Exacto knife and presses part of the blade to my skin. My breath hitches, and he grins evily. "I wont stop until you give in, then I will stop." My options are flying through my head. "No, Eric. Let go of my arm, before I scream." "Scream, like I care." His eyes squint as if to offer a challenge. I open my mouth to let out a yell. But, his first comes into contact with my jaw before any sound can be uttered. I taste my blood. Where it is coming from, I don't know. I scream. I feel the exacto knife cutting through my flesh. My skin suddenly feels warm and wet. Pounding footsteps echo through the hall. Eric drops my arm and runs the other way.

I can't cry, it is as if I have forgotten how. I look down at the cut. Blood is dripping all over my arm and legs. I look at it, I don't cry, I don't try to stop the blood flow, I just watch. The footsteps are coming closer and closer.

"Tris?" I hear a voice cry in disbelief. I look up to see the face that has filled my dreams, my thoughts, my everything over the past week. _Four._

**What did you think? This is my longest chapter that I have written so far so im pretty proud of myself. Review and comment, the usual. I love reading your feedback! Have a fabulous spring VACA! (btw this is not proof read)**

**~fozen13**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch8 FOUR'S POV**

**Thanks for the reviews. The paragraphs will defiantly be longer and so will the chapters…**

**READ!**

I hear a scream after football tryouts. I cringe inside, the sound reminds me of how I used to scream when my dad brought out his belt… Before I can tell myself otherwise, I am running to where I heard the scream. I look down a few hallways and find nothing. When I don't hear a follow up scream I am terrified. What if they died? What if they are unconscious? What if…? My mind is swirling with possibilities. Then I find her.

I see Tris sitting on the ground holding her wrist and staring at it. "Tris?" I can't believe it. She always seemed so bulletproof, I can't believe she would ever make a cry for help. It dawns on me; she must have been in serious trouble. I run over and kneel next to her. Tris's mouth is in the shape of an "O" and the grip on her wrist tightens. "Tris," I say, my voice shaky, "Let me see." She flinches as the grip loosens and she hands over her left arm.

My eyes nearly bulge out of my head. Tris's wrist is pouring blood and she has a deep cut in her flesh. I am shocked she isn't crying. My eyes meet hers, this is the first time I haven't looked away when our eyes met. "Who did this to you?" her response comes low and hushed, "Eric." I gawk at the cut open mouthed for a while. How sick was Eric to do this? "Why?" I ask. I watch her take a ragged breath. God, I forgot about how much blood she was loosing. "Tris, you have to go to the doctor." "No. I wont, you can't make me." She sounds like a little kid as she pouts. I search franticly for an idea, "Well we have to put something on that cut."  
I finally persuaded Tris to let me take her to the nurses office to clean and bandage her cut. The nurse leaves as soon as school is over, but they leave the office open for anyone that needs it from sports. I lead her onto a small cot in the back of the room and wash off her cut. "At least it's not deep," I tell her, "So I don't think you will need stitches." She exhales slowly, "That's good." I tightly wrap a bandage around her arm, but not so tight it will cut off her circulation. I see Tris smile, "Since when did you become a doctor?" I decide that it is best to not answer that question. "You're done." I tell her as I put the last bandage in place.

"Thank you so much, I really don't know what I would have done." She says as she shuffles in her bag for her phone. Tris pulls it out and makes a couple calls. "Hey," she says sheepishly when she hangs up, "Ummm, I don't have a ride home. Would you mind…" I cut her off before she has the chance to embarrass herself. "Sure." "Really?" she has this huge smile on her face, "Sorry, I mean after all you have done for me today I shouldn't be bothering you anymore, but thanks." She lets it all out in one huge gush then looks at the ground.

We run through the rain to my old navy jeep. It feels great to have rain pouring down on my skin. Tris obviously loves the rain too, from what I can tell. We laugh as we dash into the car. I look over at Tris; she looks so pretty and carefree. With raindrops on her eyelashes and nose, I wish I could tell her that. I had something to ask her, oh, now I remember. "So, Tris, why did Eric cut you?" She looks right at me right in the eye. Tris looks unapproachable, and for a moment I wonder if I had made a mistake in asking.

"Okay, so you know how we were dared to go on a 'date'," she air-quotes date then winces in pain, but she grits her teeth and continues on, "Well, Christina begged me to look him up to make sure he wasn't a sicko. And I did. At first nothing popped up. But then there was this link to a local newspaper, and it was all about Eric and an attempted armed robbery. I didn't want to go out with a delinquent so I had to call it off. I was planning on telling him today after school. So when he found me I told him I wasn't going to do it. Eric went all weird and asked me why, and I said, 'I know who you really are.' And that's when…" she makes a gesture to her bandaged arm. "I am sorry Tris." She gives me a smile, "Don't be I am fine now."

I start up the car and drive her to her house. We talk and ask questions and laugh. I can't stop thinking about how perfect she is. The girl just got stabbed and here she is laughing and answering all of my questions, she is bulletproof, just as I thought. Once we arrive to her house she says a quick goodbye and thanks me for like the 600th time. As I watch her disappear into her house, I wish she could be mine and nobody else's, just Four and Tris.

**Betcha thought that they were gonna kiss, right? Well they didn't! I'm not that cliché guys. Review as always.**

**Luv ya~**

**Frozen13 **


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9 FOUR POV

**Thanks for the reviews, over 3,000 views! I am going crazy. Originally, this chapter was going to be from TRIS POV but with the help of 4Love4Love4 (btw check out her stories, totally new take on Demigod High) I changed it. I had a TOTAL writers block so this might seem boring and choppy at parts but I needed to move it along. I realized that in Ch7 I think it was that Four said Tris' cut was deep and then he told her it wasn't, sorry about that folks. Some one commented that the chapter was really short (I think they meant ch8 which was 940 words so pretty long actually!) I love that you guys want Fourtris but I am making it happen slowly, not all like hey I just met you wanna be my girlfriend? No, cause that's weird. I might not be posting for a while after this because I start standardized testing, a.k.a common core, and I have to be in the hospital/doctors all day Tuesday and I might be having surgery so hang in there guys! Enough talking onto the story…**

FOUR POV

As I watch Tris let herself in the front door all I can think about is how to get her to see me as other then a friend. Ask her to Winter Formal? No, too soon. I lean back and shut my eyes for a moment, just thinking of Tris. How will she ever see me as something other then a meathead football player. I want her to see that there is more to me than what girls talk about, things that no one knows about me.

I slowly drive home my head spinning. I am going to be home an hour later then I told Marcus I would be. Slowly and quietly, I park the car and creep in the back door. "Tobias?" I cringe at the sound of my real name as Marcus spins around out of his leather armchair. "Yes." I reply through gritted teeth. His eyes burn with hatred and I can't believe that so many people find him kind. "You said you would be here one hour earlier, what time is it now?' he wags a crooked figure at his watch. I am going to get whipped, I know it. "I understand, that is why I must get to my homew—studies." I correct myself. Marcus thinks I sound more intelligent when I call them my studies, I have no idea why. Maybe he will look good if his son sounds smart, that is how socially obsessed he is. "You and your lack of caring have given me no choice," Marcus says with a sneer as he undoes his leather belt, "Come here, Tobias. I said come here!" Carefully, I inch over, "This is for your own good." He mutters as he brings the belt down on my back.

I feel as if someone set fire to my back. It takes very ounce of energy I have to not scream in pain. Marcus brings it down again, and again, and again. Blue spots dance in front of my eyelids, and my back is searing with pain. This isn't something I haven't felt before but every time he does it, it only feels worse. Old healing burns are re-opening and new ones are being formed. I can't believe Marcus is really human, he seems more of a torture machine. Finally, the last blow comes and he walks away, leaving me there crippling in pain. My shaky hand reaches up to my cheek to wipe away a tear I didn't know was resting there until now.

TRIS POV

I thank Four for the 100th time and get out of the car. I see my mom's car in the driveway. What? She said she wouldn't be home. I let myself in the front door with my key and call my moms name. "Oh hi honey!" she exclaims as she comes scurrying out of the kitchen. I awkwardly twist my arm into my jacket so she can't see my wound. "Uh, why are you home early?" I ask. Mom looks so flustered and stressed so it must be something work related. "Well, your father's new boss has to discuss something's with him so I invited him over to dinner to get on his good side." She says with a playful wink. I roll my eyes so she can see. My mother's laugh is like chiming bells, lovely and light. "No, hon. It's because we are new and it is an unspoken rule around here that you must have your boss over for dinner when you are first employed." I wrinkle my nose. _What kind of rule is that? Stupid manners._

We walk into the kitchen and then my mother quickly turns around, "Oh, and the boss is bringing his son, he is about your age, maybe older so be nice." "You know I will, mom." I reply as I grab a granola bar and dash upstairs to do my homework. I wonder who the kid could be.

FOUR POV

I slowly get up and walk to my room while wincing every time I move. "Tobias?" Marcus calls up the stairs. "Yes, sir?" I squeak. "We are having dinner at a new employees house of mine, so pull yourself together. We are leaving in one hour." _Just what I need. I get to spend my evening babysitting my dad's employee's toddlers, hurrah. _I lie stomach down on my bed and burry my face into my pillow. Tris comes into my thoughts again and I close my eyes with a smile on my face.

"Tobias?" Marcus shrieks up the stairs, "We are leaving in 10 minutes. And look nice!" My eyes flutter open, _shoot. _Ignoring the pain, I hop up and run to the bathroom, I don't look that bad. I drag a comb through my hair and put on a pair of khakis with a nice t-shirt. Satisfied, I quickly walk down the stairs to meet Marcus. I pretend to look incredibly interested in my topsiders and don't look him in the eye the entire way there.

We turn onto a street that I recognize; oh this is Tris' street. I look at all of the modest houses with cute trimmed back lawns; I wish I could live here. When we pull into Tris' driveway I then put the pieces together. _Tris' dad is Marcus' new employee, we are having dinner at her house. _Part of me is happy, and part of me wishes I had just insisted on not coming, as I usually do.

Marcus opens his umbrella to protect himself but I don't bother going under it, I don't want to be that close to him. The rain pelts down harder and I can see Tris looking out the window, I look at the ground. She walks away because she must not recognize the car. Marcus and I walk up the stone path to the front door, were the door is opened. "Hi! Come on in!" Tris' mother says with a huge smile on her face, "Dinner is on the table." Mrs. Prior leads us to a small formal dining room. An older boy and Tris are sitting side-by-side on one end of the table.

My head races, _Is he a boyfriend? _Soon enough my question is answered. "These are my children, Caleb," she says gesturing to the boy, "And Beatri-," Tris shoots her mom a look and Mrs. Prior corrects herself. "Tris." I notice how Tris hasn't looked once at Marcus and I once since we entered. "Tris and Caleb, this is Mr. Eaton and his son, uh, may I ask your name, please?" "Four." I say curtly. When Tris hears my name I see her head shoot right up and her mouth drop when she sees me standing there, but she quickly recovers and looks down again.

"Four?" Mrs. Prior asks, "Is that a nickname?" I shift uncomfortably, I hate it when people question my name. "Yes." I don't offer a farther explanation. Hesitantly, I take the seat across from Tris. It takes all of my energy to force myself to not smile at her or wink. God forbid if I wink, that would be awful. Tris and I keep sneaking glances at each other out of the corners of our eyes, but look away when our gazes cross. I don't know if she is embarrassed about earlier or if she feels the same way about me, I need to know.

"So, um uhhh… Four," Mrs. Prior says when she finally gets my name, "Do you and Tris know each other from school?" Tris pretends to think, "Yeah." She finally says. _Oh, I see how it is. We are going to play the I am not really sure I know this person and I have never talked to that person in my life game. Okay. _Marcus then turns to me, "Do you have any classes with Tris?" I pretend to think just as Tris had, "A few." I reply as I shove a forkful of peas in my mouth.

Marcus and Mrs. Prior exchange a look as if they have a clue that we aren't actually thinking. When Marcus and Mr. Prior start talking, I feel a foot kick me under that table. I don't wince because I am used to pain, but when I look up I see Tris smirking at me. I make a ridiculous face of faux surprise that she is about to laugh at until Caleb looks at her and me harshly. Caleb's eyes narrow once he sees Tris and I laughing silently.

Overall, dinner was awkward. Me looking at Tris and seeing that she was already looking at me. Caleb keeping a watchful eye on us. The parents pelting us with questions. Mr. and Mrs. Prior were very nice, but the fact that Tris was there just made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Tris and Caleb, why don't you two clear the table?" Mrs. Prior suggests, but they both know it is a command. They get up and start gathering plates and silverware. "Tobi- Four," Marcus says, "Why don't you clear the table with them?" I too get up and gather some plates before walking to the kitchen. As I come in, Caleb comes rushing out. Tris is hunched over the sink cursing as she washes the dishes. I give a small laugh. Without turning around Tris says, "Caleb, it's not funny! Why don't you try doing this." She whirls around but sees me instead. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were Caleb." She apologizes before going back to scrubbing the plates. What do I say next? "No problem, it's fine." I manage to get out before I put the plates on the counter. I can't let her know that I like her, I can't.

I have to ask her this question, "Why did you pretend not to know me at all?" I hear her snort, "Same reason you pretended to not know me." _Oh really? You have a monster crush on me too and you are too afraid to admit it? I don't think so Tris. There has got to be another reason. _"I don't think so, spill." I say. Tris looks up from the giant pile of dishes and gives me an over-exaderated look. "Fine." Tris pulls her hand out of the sink and inhales sharply as she dries off the cut area. "So, my mom doesn't know about my wrist yet, and she is not going to find out. If I was all like, 'Oh yeah! I know this kid! He just saved me from a sicko earlier today! By the way, I got a huge cut on my wrist from an exacto knife!' How do you think she would feel?" I can't help but notice how cute she is when she is mad. _Shut up Four! I think it's obvious that if she liked you at all, she doesn't anymore!_ "Uh, maybe. But Tris, she didn't even look at your cut, and if I ever saved you from a 'sicko'," I airquote. "And," I add, "That can't be the real reason. I know you are afraid to tell your mom, but really? That was a weak lie." Tris lets out a sigh. "You're right. I feel really stupid for pretending that I hated you because I don't. I owe you BIG TIME for what you helped me with earlier and I don't know if I was embarrassed or what, but I am sorry. I hate being helpless and I guess I was sort of embarrassed that you of all people had to see me that way." As soon as the words are out of her mouth she lets out a little gasp and bites her bottom lip.

I go over what she just said, "What do you mean 'you' of all people?" Tris looks panicked. _Please, tell me, I have to know. _"Nothing." She mutters and she goes back to picking up the dishes and cleaning them. "No, Tris tell me, I am begging." I can feel her weighing her options in that pretty little head of hers. I know that she has reaches a final option when she clenches her jaw. "Okay," Tris looks me right in the eye and doesn't look away, "I said you of all people because I think I might like you, Four." _What? She likes me back? Yes! Yes! Yes! _I can feel my insides doing a little happy dance. I have to tell her now, it's only fair, "I think I might like you too, Tris."

**YAY! Longest chapter yet, over 2,000 words. Sorry if this was a little too fluffy for you fluff haters out there. I need 20 new reviews and/or ideas to post the next chapter! I am trying to make the chapters longer so they might be less frequent, but I am still writing the story. **

**~frozen13**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Just wanna say thanks for the reviews and the chapter reviws and ideas! Sorry it took FOREVVVVVEEERRRR to update! **

**cgolbie: **btw this chapter and the next is based off of you idea so I hope you enjoy how I interpreted your it!

**Over 4,000 views, going cray cray. Read!**

Ch10 TRIS POV

I walk to my room after Marcus and Four leave feeling happier then I had in a long time. I know, I can't believe that I told him, but look what came out of it! My heart is fluttering. _He likes me back! He likes me back! _I never thought in a million years that he would ever take interest in me. My well, obsession, I guess you could say with him, was eating me from the inside out. Plus, I knew Christina would tell him anyway, that girl can't keep a secret.

I flop onto my bed and let out the giggle that I had been holding in ever since we both confessed to each other. Should I text Christina? No, she will find out soon enough. My head is spinning, it all feels so surreal. _He really likes me. _

I have never felt this way before, I have never not been in control. My heart is telling me that I have found love and I have a boy that likes me. My brain is telling me that you have never had a crush but suddenly fall for this one, toughen up. I exhale slowly, _Don't you see? _I tell my head, _I can't stop getting those butterflies every time I see him, I can't stop wanting him, I can't. _

I don't know how long I lay there, thinking of those blue eyes and that half smile that makes my face light up. He has something special about him, something no other boy has. My eyes slowly flutter closed and I go off dreaming about the boy with those sad dreamy eyes.

The sound of tapping wakes me up. _What the heck? _I shut my eyes tight, hoping that will keep the sounds away. But despite my eye-shutting, the sound keeps coming. I can feel my heart rate picking up, is it a kidnapper?

**Remember guys, one of Tris' fears is being kidnapped, just so u know**

_Stop being stupid, it's probably only a stupid bird. _I open my eyes and watch the purple spots dance infront of them. Slowly, I get up and walk over to the window. My breath hitches as I pull away the blinds and look on the lawn. My breath gets caught in my throat and I can't scream. I am choking on my own breath.

Out on the lawn there is a figure, throwing pebbles at my window. I don't dare turn on my bedroom lights. The figure sees me and waves. _What the fudge? _I put the shades back and catch my breath. _Is this a sick joke, who is that?_ My mind fills with questions that I can't answer.

It takes a good 2 minutes for me to calm down enough to look out the window again. I exhale slowly as I pull the blinds away again. My heart stops for a second. The figure is sitting on the garage roof next to my window. My muscles aren't working anymore, I can't scream or call for help anymore, my mind goes completely blank.

The figure taps on the window and smiles that half smile. I laugh, it's only Four. He motions for me to go onto the roof with him. _Wait, why is he here? Shouldn't he be at home its 3:00 in the morning. _For the second time that evening I wonder if I am being played, no, this is Four. Quietly, I open the window, determined to not wake up my parents. I see Four grin when I hop out onto the garage roof. "First out of a million questions, why are you here?"

**Listen, I know, short, but I already have started the next chapter and I plan on it being supppppppeeeeerrrr duuuppppppeeeerrrr looooooong. R&R!**

**LUV YA GUYS!**

~frozen13


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch11 TRIS POV**

**Hey guys! I tried to make this to show them bonding and that type o thing. I don't want to do a lot of the aftermath, I just want to make them get together and have a couple date scenes so rely on about 2-3 more chapters from me and then I am alllllllllllllllll done! Thank you to everyone and all of u lovely guest reviewers! I think I am gonna make a Jelsa (ElsaxJack Frost) fanfic next any ideas for that one? Whatever, read!**

"What are you doing here?" I repeat as I slide in next to Four on the garage roof. He looks nervous in the moonlight and all of his perfect features stand out. "Don't worry, I am not mad, I just wanna know why." I say casually. I can only imagine what's going on inside of his mind.

He finally exhales, "Promise you wont tell?" he questions. "Of course." I reply back. "Well you see um.. well here's the thing…. ididntwanttogohomebecausemyfatherbeatsmeandiwouldhavegottenbeatenandplusireallywantedtoseeyouTris." Four gives me a pleading look, begging me to understand. I didn't catch anything but my name at the end. "Four," I say soothingly, "I didn't catch a single word of that other then my name, so would you mind telling me again?" I have never seen anyone be so openly this fragile and wounded. I am not a gentle person, and have never had to comfort anyone before. It aches to see someone who acts so tough and happy breaking down before my very eyes, it burns a hole in my heart.

For a split second he looks as if he is going to leave, then he looks up at me, "Tris, there is something you should know, my father he has been… um… abusing me since I was five and for the first time in a while he whipped me again, and I don't want to go back home. And you're the only one that I think could help or even has the right to know." Four's cheeks might have turned pink at the last part but I was to busy fuming to care. He must have noticed, because he places a hand on my arm. "Tris, it's fine." The inner bubbling volcano of anger is exploding, "What do you mean, it's fine, your obviously not because you are to scared to go home at night. Something has to be done. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I angrily question. "Because I thought you would laugh at me." I can feel the volcano stop. I wriggle my arm out of his grasp but then take his hand and give it a squeeze, "I would never in a million years laugh at you Four. Never." I look at him right in the eye, I don't know how long we stay like that, looking at each other and not even thinking to look away.

I am the first to looks down, 'I have to get you a blanket! And a pillow!" I get up to leave and grab the stuff but he pulls my hand back down. "Please don't leave just yet?" Four's pleading face is so adorable. "Fine," I reply climbing back down to where we were sitting, "What do you want to do?" "I want to know more about you." He instantly says. "Okay, but I am warning you, there is not much to know." I tease. I can feel him rolling his eyes, "Sure, Tris, there is not a single thing that strikes as unusual or something nobody knows just from looking at you?" Four arches his eyebrows at me, "Okay I will get you started off with some basic in formation. My full name is Beatrice Edith Prior, and my birthday is June 6. My favorite color is blue or dark purple. My favorite type of food is Chinese. My lucky number is 6, and I also play lacrosse in addition to track. My favorite position in lacrosse is midfield. I will eat anything peppermint or grape flavored. I like chocolate candy over sugar candy. I snowboard and I hate losing. Your turn." "That was pretty basic." Four says sarcastically, "Oh, shut up Four." He visibly flinches when I say his name. "Don't call me Four." I am confused, "Why? What do I call you then?" "You will find out soon enough." He take a deep breath, and starts talking. "My REAL name is Tobias Marcus Eaton. My birthday is April 4th. My lucky number is 4. I snowboard too. I play football and nothing else. My favorite candy is Hershey's dark chocolate. I will eat anything that is blue raspberry or orange flavored. My favorite color is either black or blue. I hate being bored and helpless." **For you British people, football is a game that I personally don't understand at all. It is where a bunch of men run out onto a field and try to throw a tiny ball into a touchdown zone or kick a field goal through what looks like a broken fork. Look it up if that wasn't specific enough.** Wow, his real name is Tobias? I cock my head sideways, "Okay, TOBIAS, ask me a question." He ponders on the thought for a moment, "Fine. Coke or Pepsi?" "Pepsi." I respond without hesitation. "Coke. How can you drink that stuff?" he says with a mock disgusted expression.

I snort, "My turn. Uh," _I know I shouldn't ask this question but I am about too anyways… _"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I say it casually like I don't care. Four stiffens but then relaxes, "Yeah, actually. This girl Lauren, the one you beat in the track race." "You watched that?" "Heck yeah." We sit in silence. I notice how my hand is still wrapped in his. I finally get the courage to ask him, "Why did you and Lauren break up, not that its any of my business, I mean I would like to know but if you don't want to tell me that's okay too—" My rambling is cut short by Tobias, "No, you should know. So she was all sweet at first but then all she did was show me off like some sort of prize winning dog. I realized that's all she wanted me for, to show me off. I broke up with her, I mean, she was a total socialite and really, really shallow." He finishes and looks at me. _Wow, Tobias must be a huge popularity booster if you're dating him, I would never use him for that reason though. _

"SOOOOOO…" he says, "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" I smirk, "What are you suggesting, TOBIAS?" Nothing, answer the question!" he urges. "No, NO I have never been in a relationship. Happy now?" a smile spreads across his face, "Yes, very happy, Beatrice, very happy." The smile fades and he squirms for a moment, "Follow up question, how did you get those 3 scar things?" I look down at my bare collarbone, "When I was 11," I started, "I well… it was a freak accident… but… you see…" I had never told anyone this story before, "When I was younger I used to get night terrors, really bad ones. One of my parents had to sleep in my room every night. The nightmares stopped happening, so my parents stopped staying with me. When I was about 12, long after I had outgrown them, I had another. No one knows what really happened, but my parents came downstairs to find me holding onto a knife, slowly cutting the skin on my neck." I trace the puffy white scars, "I had to go to the emergency room and I had to get 64 stitches to close it up. I don't tell most people because they start freaking out and think that I am going to commit suicide or something else and they watch me non-stop. But since you asked, there you go."

Tobias cocks his head to the side, his mouth open wide. "Oh my god, Tris I had no idea…" I cut him off quickly, "No don't be, I am fine now. And it was such a long time ago. Just do me a favor and don't tell anyone, please?" "Of course." "and Tris," "yep." I say, jerking me head back up. "Follow up question, to the follow up question. Would you want to go on a date sometime?" I look right into his eyes and smile, "Yes, Tobias. I would love that." 

***scary jaws music***** what will happen on their date?! This chapter wasn't as long as I hoped but oh well. I had a total brain block on what I should do for Tris' scars so I kinda came up with something lame. For all you smarticles out there that realized this, Tobias' birthday is April 4****th**** the 4th day of the 4****th**** month. Same goes for Tris but with the number 6. PLZZZZ comment ideas for the Jelsa fic, mainly if it should be powers or no powers, cause I already know it's gonna be a modern one at boarding high school. Love all of you guys that R&R! It really helps!  
till next time…**

**~frozen13 **


End file.
